Warmth
by nea-900
Summary: Alice saw the vision of Bellas jump a week later. When Edward calls after that, Bella will be the one to answer the call. A lot can change in a week, see how things play out!
1. Chapter 1

a Twilight fan fic

Hi ya all! So this is my new twilight fanfic! I so got fed up with that other one and the biggest writer's block of my life so I thought I'd give it an other shot since I realized that I wouldn't want things to go the way they went in the Choice. I hope I do better with this, so without further ado, here it goes!

So this is set during new moon and starts at the ride to Bellas house just after the cliff diving incident before Edwards's phone call. It has been a while since I've read New Moon so the plot doesn't probably perfectly add up with it, sry!

AHH I have to say I really don't understand the ratings since I do not understand everything in English since it is not my mother tongue, but I have to warn you all, there will be hot lemons in this text probably, so enjoy ;)

BPOV

I felt like shit. I guess that's how you feel after you jump of a cliff and fall a sleep in wet clothing. Oh well. So, here I was, in Jakes rabbit, resting my head on his shoulder while he drove, deep in thought just like he seemed to be. So cliff diving, I thought. What I stupid, stupid idea that was. Shit. Well, I did get to see and hear Edward. Yeah.. But he isn't really here. I mean, he did leave me like umm so long ago. And I have Jacob. Perfect, beautiful, safe Jacob, who I love. I do. I love him so much. It's just.. Well what is it about? _He_ wasn't coming back. And Jakes right here, in my arms, and he's not going anywhere. He _loves_ me. He _needs_ me. He _wants_ me. And I love him. So what's the deal?

I realized that if I were to move my face a little bit, I could kiss his neck. A simple gesture, but he'd know what it ment. That I was starting to be ready to move on. Is that what it would mean?

Then I felt him silently pull away and at inhumanly speed open up my car door. I slowly got up, thinking. He looked down at me with he's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and I felt my self swallow. Judging by the expression on his face, there was no more time for thinking.

JPOV

I slowly and unwillingly pulled away from Bella and ran to open the car door for her. The whole ride I had thought about kissing her. What would it feel like? What would it feel like for her? What would it mean for her? Most importantly, would she let me kiss her?

I was so done overthinkig things with her. Here she was, hand in hand with me, looking sweet as hell, ass always. Her hair a mess, her eyes tired, her clothes dirty. But man, was she beautiful.

Before I realized it, I had put my left hand on her neck. She didn't look like she was going to back away. I don't think I could cope with that. An other rejection. But no, she didn't look horrified even when I started slowly pulling her face to mine.

As my face was only inches away from hers, she bit her lip ever so slightly, and I froze for a sec. Then she just opened her lips the tiniest bit and I knew. She wasn't going to back away.

I growled and pushed my lips to hers with force. I felt her lips curve into a small smile. She wanted me. _Whoa_. There was an overwhelming amount of passion in our kiss. Our lips moved together beautifully. It was a feeling I'd never felt before. She kissed me back while I pushed her to the side of my rabbit and growled again as her tiny hands moved up in my neck to my chest to leave a tingling trail where ever her hands wondered. She parted her lips and I felt her tongue lick its way down my bottom lip and she bit it slightly. _Whoa_. I had to growl again, and this time, it wasn't a silent growl. I lifted up one of Bellas legs and traced it from the knee down to her backside and squeezed it while pushing my body closer to hers with force. By now, she must have felt my hardness, and she still did nothing to stop me. No, she was pushing me on, touching me in a way that felt_ so_ much better then in all of my fantasies. I pulled away to give her time to breath while I kissed her neck and bit it ever so slightly. I traced a trail of kisses from behind her ear to her jaw while she signed my name in a small voice. ''Ahh.. Jake..'' she said and then I went back to kissing her.

''HEY! Stop that now!'' Charlie yelled from a car witch had pulled next to us without my, or judging by the sight of it, Bellas knowledge. '' In my yard for crying out loud'' he muttered.

I slowly put Bellas leg to the ground and looked at her face. If it's possible, it looked more red that ever. ''Dad, umm I just.. We were just.. I mean..'' she tried to say something but nothing she said made any sense. ''Chief Swan, I'm sorry you had to see that but we were just kissing'' I tried to save the situation, but it was a lost cause.

''Well, Bella I want you inside in 5 minutes, and I'll be watching both of you from the window, so no funny business'' Charlie said and signed.

_Ha_. When Bella covered her face in her hands Charlie looked to me and mouthed _'way to go, kiddo!'_ and I had to laugh. Charlie quickly collected himself and walked inside to the window, like he said he would.

''Oh my god..'' Bella muttered next to me. All I said, I _think_, was ''_whoa_.'' Bella was looking to the ground when I put my fingers below her jaw and lifted it so high that she had to face me. I looked deep into her eyes and said '' I love you. I'm in love with you, Bells, did you know that?''

I looked at the feelings on her face. Surprise, fear and finally love. Love.

''I..i..i did. I-I love you too, Jake, it's jus that..'' I had to cut her off. ''No Bella, leave it at that'' I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder on the possibility of us,'' I love you, you love me. That's it. You're ready to move on, and you know it. Baby, we'll take things slow, but just tell me that we're taking things somewhere.'' I had my eyes still closed when I felt Bellas hand on my cheek. ''We are. In our time. That was not slow, I need more slow, Jake, you get that, right?'' She said sweetly. I had to hug her right then and there, a little bit too hard. '' Of course, honey, we'll take things as slow as you need!'' I said in ecstasy. ''Jake..Air...I need.. Air!'' I realized I was hugging here way too tightly and let her go. ''Bells I'm so sorry, you okay?'' I said in panic. ''Yeah, yeah, don't panic Jake'' she just shrugged. ''Oh... Great'' we smiled at that statement.

Yes, things were more than great, they were awesome. And then i had to smirk and say '' By the way, that kiss was... _Whoa._'' ''I know,'' she said with a not-so-shy smirk.

I smiled in awe. '' Well, can I see you tomorrow? I'd love to stay but Charlie looks like his head is gonna explode at any sec'' I said pointing to the window where Charlie still was standing. ''Oh shit, Charlie… Yeah, tomorrow's Sunday, huh? So you wanna spend the day with me in La Push or something?'' Bella said smiling. I just couldn't wipe the happy grin in my face that said this-is-_way_-too-good-to-be-true while I said ''Sounds perfect, come to my house in the morning, okay?'' ''Yeah, see ya then, then'' Bella said and got up to her tiptoes to try and mach our height. Then she gave me a small peck on the cheek and a slow sweet kiss on the lips. When we parted she closed her eyes and made a small _mmm_ sound that made me crazy and walked to the house. I just stood there and when I realized what actually was happening I yelled to her '' Hey, if it's okay, I'll leave the car few blocks down and come back to leave the keys to the porch so you can drive it to my place tomorrow? I need to run.'' She looked at the window where Charlie no longer was and then started to say ''sure, what ever you want Jake'' and smirked again.

Then she closed the door. _Whoa_. Where did all this confidence come from? Bella has _way _too much power over me.

She'll be the death of me.

_Whoa._

An: So, that was the first chapter and I'd love nothing more to hear what you think! Tell me if this is worth continuing 


	2. Chapter 2

a Twilight fan fic

So here goes an other try at this story! I'm probably gonna keep changing between POV's but I love writing with Jakes, so here it goes:

JPOV

After I hid the keys to a place on Bellas porch I knew she would find them if she looked for them a bit, I just stared at the house. I sat on the step and tried to hear Bellas slow breathing. I felt like tonight was all a dream. That I had to make sure she really wanted me before I let myself get carried away. What if she would change her mind? What if I could never be what he was for her? Could I be the love of her life like she's the love of mine?

Yes.

I'm sure of that. But yet I found myself longing for her. Man, I'm _crazy_, I just saw her! But it feels so distant. I need to make sure now. I got up and walked below her window. Was she asleep? She did breath very solemnly.. What if she just wants to sleep?

I couldn't resist myself and I threw a rock into her window. This is so stupid, I kept telling myself until I heard a weak sound '' Jake.. please.. It's nothing.. NO EDWARD DON'T!''

In a second I was in her room looking at a very sleeping Bella. She must have screamed in her sleep. The covers were of the bead and the pillow on the foot of the bead. She was shaking, cold. Her whole body looked so pale. She was wearing short shorts and a white very see-trough top. Oh my god, you could see her hard.. No! I can't just watch her here like _that_ without her knowledge.

Slowly I walked on the edge of her bead and sat down next to her. I pulled the covers to cover her up a bit and put my other hand around her so she wouldn't be cold and whispered to her ear ''wake up sleepyhead'' and kissed it.

She mumbled something like 'that tickles' and slowly opened her eyes. ''Jake'' she signed and looked at me from behind her black eyelashes.

''what on earth are you doing here?! Do you realize that Charlie is in the next'' I cut her of with a sweet kiss that was turning into not-so-sweet-but-hot when I pulled away. ''I know, Bells, honey I just had to see you once more before I left, is that ok?'' in my mind I begged for her to be okay with this.

''Jake it's fine, I'm just a bit startled.. Did you come from the window?!'' she gasped. ''Well yeah, I couldn't really use the front door'' I said smiling. She looked down but before that I caught a glimpse of sorrow in her eyes and then she just said ''Oh.''

''Are you sure you're okay with--?'' It was her turn to cut me off ''Yeah, yeah it's just that well.. umm..'' she mumbled.

This _had_ to be about Edward. That stupid _leech._ Bella doesn't act like this if it's not about him. Shit. He ruins everything. I _won't_ have any of that.

''That's okay, Bells, don't get upset. Forget it, I just wanted to say good night to you again, okay? And maybe steal a kiss from your lips'' I said with a smirk. That got her smiling and she leaned in for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to touch she whispered ''play nice, Jacob Black, or you're in for some trouble.'' Before I could even react she was all over me.

Kissing, pulling my hair, sucking my lip, licking my tongue, running her hands on my body.

_W H O A_

She was so amazing. And just as she felt my hardness for the second time today she pulled away and said '' Do you think that's playing nice, Jacob?'' She was _devious_! And I _loved_ it. I must have looked dumbstruck when I mumbled ''You so don't play fair'' and planted a kiss on her forehead while getting up. ''I wasn't planning on it'' Bella said sheepishly. I had to laugh a bit and I got up to the window and turned to her '' I so don't wanna leave now, Bells.'' She smiled, got up and walked to me and gave me a hug. She whispered into my ear ''Jacob Black, I love you, now go home and get some rest so you have energy to play with me tomorrow.'' She looked me in the eye while biting her lip and tuned around to walk to her bead and all I could think of was _damn!_

I took one more look at her and jumped off the window while phasing into my other side. I heard her sigh when I was in the woods. I started thinking about all the things I _will_ get to do to her when she's ready, and by the looks of it, I won't have to wait _too_ long. But I don't wanna rush either. _Give her time_, I said to myself.

_Oh, way to go man!_ I heard Quill think. Shit, I didn't realize anyone was up. I quickly tried to push the fantasies I had of Bella away from my mind. That was a hard task given what she just did to me…

_Too much information, Jake!_ Leah was saying.

_Well, get off my mind then!_ I thought back.

_If only I could!_ Leah scoffed.

_Wow, she's a big tease! Try to contain yourself man_, Paul was messing with me.

_Assholes_, was the last thought I shared before I phased. I didn't need all of them in my mind while I was still hard at the thoughts of Bellas lips on my skin…

I let my mind wander while I ran home. When I got there I quickly got to my room and sat down on the bead. I was taking my shorts of when I heard a quiet knock on the door.

''Jake, are you home? Can I open the door?'' Billy asked. While pulling my shorts up I said ''Sure dad, come in.'' Billy rolled himself into the room. ''You sure got up here fast, you okay?'' he asked. '' Yeah, I'm more than okay'' I said with a sweet smile. ''Oh, that's great son. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be gone all day tomorrow helping Sue out with Harries arrangements with Charlie, you know.'' Billy looked so sad. _Shit_. How could I have forgotten about this?! ''Right, sorry... Well, Bellas actually coming here in the morning, is that ok?'' I asked. ''Sure, son. I'll let you go to bead, good nigh'' he said closing the door. ''Night!'' I yelled after him, deep in thought.

I pulled my shorts of and got to my bead. I laid down under the covers and surprise, surprise started thinking of Bella. _My Bella_.

I guess she's becoming _mine_ now. _Finally_. I can't wait for tomorrow.

A whole day with Bella all to myself!

BPOV

I woke up at 8. Before I really got out of bed I had to think about Jake. I had no intention of letting things go as far as they did. But I so did not regret anything. With Jake I felt like a kid in a candystore. I could touch him, and he wouldn't pull away. _Hah, like that's gonna happen!_ Now that Jake opened my eyes to him, I could see him clearly. Everything so great about him. He practically was the perfect man for crying out loud! How have I missed it?

Thinking thoughts like these I could physically feel the whole in my chest getting smaller. So what if Edward doesn't love me! My love for him has slowly been dying every since he left! Jacob does love me. And he's right here, where I can reach him! Why am I running after a dream I am not sure I even no longer want? Edward really messed me up. But Jake would never. He's fixing me. He's so honest. He's so in love. He's so gorgeous.

I remembered my hands running up and down he's perfect chest, feeling all the muscles. I just new I could do anything I want with me today. He wouldn't stop me. Of course not. And that though made my toes tingle.

_No_. I have to take things slower than _that,_ I thought at my dirty thoughts laughing a bit. Or do I have o take things slow? I _know_ Jake. He's my best friend. He's in love with me. I love him. The question is whether I'm ready or not. I don't wanna go in too deep and back out. That would kill Jake. But last nigh I so wasn't backing out… Again the dirrrty thoughts filled up my head with me licking every part of his muscular body…

I have to get out of bed.

I got up and went straight to the shower. The warm water reminded me so much of him.. and he's touch. Mmm. After I washed my hair I got off the shower, dried myself and put on a cute ensemble of cut out jeans and a white top. I went downstairs to eat breakfast after I put my hair in a lose ponytail, leaving some hair down. ''Morning'' I greeted Charlie. I refuse to blush. ''Well top of the morning to you too, miss Swan'' He said sarcastically. ''What's got you so down?'' I had to ask as he lifelessly stared at the wall. ''Ah, sorry, it's just that today I'll have to go help Sue with Billy, and she's going to be so broken, I don' know if I can see that after seeing you like that for so-'' He cut himself off as he took a look to my stunned face. ''Oh I'm so sorry hon., it's just-'' he started. ''It's fine, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for me going a little crazy. But I'm getting out of it, no need to worry about me anymore'' I said kissing his forehead and giving him a small hug. ''It's nice that you show some support to Sue. She must be devastated.'' ''We try'' he just said quietly and thanked me. I told him where I was going today and he didn't even react. I took a sandwich with me and as I was leaving the kitchen I kissed Charlies head once more and said my goodbyes.

The ride went smoothly and my mood started to pick up again. As I parked to the Blacks drive, I saw Seth helping Billy into his car. ''Morning Bella'' he said when I got out of the truck. ''Morning you two'' I said back. ''You two holding up?'' I tried to sympathise. ''Yeah well, today's gonna be a hard day'' Seth said. '' I believe you. Well, is Jake up?'' I asked curiously. ''Yeah, he's sleeping, feel free to try and wake him up'' Billy said with a small smile. ''Okay then, try and hang in there'' I said while walking to the house. I made my way to Jakes room to find him naked on his bead, covers down, he's back to me.

_Wow_ was my first thought.

''Jake'' I tried, ''Jaaakeee!'' I was beginning to say it louder. ''JAKE, c'mon!'' and still no response. I poked his back with a finger. ''Wake up sleepy!'' I said with love.

Nothing. I though that it would be nice to cover him up so I got the covers to his hips and started again.

This time he woke up. _Finally_. ''Bells! Sorry, I must have slept in! Come here'' he pulled me to his lap. _Under _the covers. Before I had the chance to complain about his lack of clothing he was kissing me. I mean _really_ kissing me again. I matched him, kissing him every bit as hard as he kissed me, in his bed, while he was naked. I didn't care. It felt _so_ good. My nails left marks to his back all the way down to his gorgeous backside from his neck. While I slid my tongue in his hot mouth my fingers where in his hair. He was _everywhere_. In my back, at my sides, in my hair. I felt my core get wet at the thought of him. At that he smelled the air and growled loudly. I had to giggle but I was serious again when he pinned me to the bed and I felt his hardness on my thigh. I signed he's name more then once and was starting to loose control. ''Jake I want you so much ah.. '' I said again. I couldn't catch my breath. He growled and _pulled away_. What? Just? Happened?

''Jake, are you okay?'' I asked, feeling so hurt. '' You're not ready for all of this.. You needed to go slow and here I am ready to just..'' ''Ready to make love to me like I want you to'' I finished his sentence. ''No, I mean well kinda wait what?'' he was confused. ''I want to make love with you, Jacob Black'' I said. He growled again ''BELLA ! you're killing me here! We can't! Not today! It's not safe, I need to make sure that it's safe..'' he mumbled. Ahh. Phasing. Damn. ''Oh. Right, I forgot. Umm, sorry, I guess?'' I giggled. ''Leave it to you to apologize for the best moments of my life'' he said with a frustrated expression. He had got out of the bed, and he was still naked. And hard. I liked my lips at the sight of him.

_Control yourself_, I thought. I walked to him and said '' don't worry Jake, we'll have all the time in the world for that.'' He kissed me slightly and smiled ''Got damn it, woman'' and put on a pair of shorts.

I smiled again.

''So what do you wanna do today?'' I asked exited.

To be continued! Tell me what you think of this with a review, please! It really helps to keep me writing, so thanks you all!


	3. Chapter 3

a Twilight fan fic

I'd really love a review, guys, I mean it! I have no idea what you like and don't like and I won't get it with no one except one person (thank you so much, who ever you are) reviewing! That really doesn't motivate that much.. I hope you'll write for me, and I'll write back for you.

Well, anyways, enjoy this at least! : )

BPOV

''What do I want to do.. I don't know, anything with you sounds great'' Jake said with a sheepish expression. ''You're just too cute to be true'' I said with a blush. Things became like this so fast it left my head spinning. Well, maybe I should go for the ride.

Jake smiled at me. He walked up to me and kissed my forehead. ''How about a walk to the beach for starters?'' Jake asked. ''Sounds great, but do you need some breakfast first?'' I heard his stomach growl at the thought. '' Breakfast it is, I'll go make you some'' I said matter-of-factly. ''Thanks, I'll go wash up and meet you in the kitchen?'' he asked and I nodded. When I was walking past him he took my arm while saying ''hey'' and pulling me in for a quick kiss. It was soft and sweet and warm but most of all filled with love. Then I just had to say ''I'm falling in love with you, _hard._ Don't take it lightly'' with a sign.

''Honey, you know I won't, I am in love with you'' he said and planted a kiss on my cheek. Before I let him go I gave him an other kiss that at the end left us both gasping for breath.

I started my way towards the kitchen and heard Jake washing his face in the sink.

Twenty four hours ago Jacob was a friend who had a crush on me. If you can call it that. Now I know I love him. I feel it inside of me. The warm fuzzy feeling. Tingling. Happiness. I was happy. Now, after all this time I felt so incredibly happy. And over him. I feel like I'm almost all over him. I don't need him. I got Jake. I love my Jacob. I smiled at that thought. While I was thinking, I had fried five toasts and put together some cereal. After putting it all in the table for Jake, I thought again about the way I felt.

I'm happy. I mean, really, happy.

And that was when I heard it.

_Good for you, Bella_, said Edward crystal clear.

I froze.

What did that mean? Good for me? I didn't have that much time to think about it when I hear Jacob coming to the kitchen. He was all smiles until he saw my face. _Oh no._ There was no way to explain what just happened. _Hell,_ even I didn't know.

''Bella'' he ran to me ''are you okay sweetie? What happened? Talk to me!'' he said loudly and gripped my wrists with force. ''Jake that hurts, let go!'' I had to scream to get him to loosen his hold. Grapping my wrists I said ''man you really need to gain some control.''

''I know, babe, I'm so sorry, let me see'' he said and took my hands to his. ''It's a bit reddish, I'm so really sorry, you know that, right?!'' he said in a bit of a panic. With a small smile I said '' of course, Jake, its okay, really…''

''Okay. Sorry'' he mumbled and added ''but what was wrong with you? You looked like you just saw a ghost.'' ''Umm… it's nothing, I just, well—'' I tried desperately to find something to say when he signed and said ''Oh Bells, it's about him, isn't it?''

''Umm kinda'' I said ashamed. When his face fell I had to continue with ''but it wasn't like you think! I just thought about how happy I am now, and how things are finally looking up and umm—I just got the strangest feeling like I was – betraying Edward or something and it feels crazy and I just and then just as I well..'' I kept mumbling until Jake stopped me.

''Shh, honey'' he said wiping something wet from my cheek and pulling me in for a hug ''it's okay baby, just don't cry,'' I pulled myself together and said ''sorry for rueing breakfast'' and laughed a little. ''Now eat'' I said.

He sat down to the table and said ''Bells, you rued nothing'' and dug in.

I sat down next to him, and enjoyed to watch my man eat. I smiled again. I would go trough that Edward stuff later when I was alone, I won't let it ruin my day with Jake.

When Jake finished he thanked me and we both got up.

''C'mon honey'' Jake said while putting an arm to my shoulder, '' let's go out.'' I giggled and we were off to the beach.

The beach was calm and beautiful. A small wind blew and I shivered in reflect. That got Jake to come closer and join our hands. I smiled up at him and he smiled at me. This was so great, so natural. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I thought of all the things we could do together, what we could be. What we will be. We were all smiles when we ended up at the familiar piece of driftwood and sat down next to each other.

There was no need for words at this moment. It was just me and him and the nature. The ocean and the woods. The only thing I smelled was Jakes mascular sent mixed with something woodsy. Pine, I thought. What an intoxicating sent. _Mmm_ I signed.

''What are you thinking?'' Jake asked, breaking the natural silence. ''Mmm, you'' I answered honestly. That got Jake grinning like an idiot ''really? What about me is so damn special that it's worth your thoughts?'' I had to laugh at his expression. He was too easy _too _please.

''Just now I was thinking about your sent'' I said sheepishly. ''My sent? hmm, I love yours. It's always straberryish'' he smelled my hair. ''And boy did you smell good in my bed this morning. I was ready to ravish you, god forbid!'' he said. ''What about my sent got you so crazy?'' I wasn't sure I understood him. _Who em I kidding_, I knew exactly what he ment, I just wanted to hear him say it.

''I smelled your.. lust- your wetness'' He said with a devious grin. ''It was your fault anyways, why do you have to be so _got damn hot!_'' I said and blushed. Okay, that was just plain stupid. Jake laughed and kissed me and said '' you're the one whose too hot to handle.'' I put my hand to his hair and pulled his face so close to mine that even a slight movement would push our lips together like they longed to be. ''Oh really'' and I put _my_ most _devious_ grin on my face and pushed into him with everything I had to offer, _praying _in silence he would take it.

_Boy,_ did he take it. I was in his lap in a second and both of my legs were around his waist. I was pushing my waist to his while kissing him with so much force and passion. I wanted him. I needed him. I _fucking_ love him! I opened my mouth up for him, allowing his tongue in my mouth and playing with it with mine. I sucked, bit and licked every part of his mouth while his hands were pulling my shirt up, touching my breasts from underneath my bra. My nipples hardened at his touch and I felt him push his hardness to me. The_ damned pants_ were in the way!

''Uups!'' I heard someone say and pulled slowly away from Jake to face the interrupter. Unwillingly I got up from Jakes lap and looked at Embry.

''Uhh I'm so sorry guys and I just, accidently- whoa'' he mumbled. ''It's okay Embry'' I said disappointed. Jake just growled and did very little to try and hide the bump in his shorts.

''I didn't even know that you guys were, I mean are you dating or something?'' he asked, confused. Jake was about to say something but I cut him off ''Yes Embry. We're officially dating'' I said, putting my hand into Jakes. A huge grin spread to Jacobs face and he kissed my hand.

''Oh. Whoa. Good for you guys… So Jake, you remember there's that bonfire in a few hours?'' Embry said and I looked at Jake. I didn't know about a bonfire. ''Yeah, Bells, I ment to ask you if you wanted to come. Well, do you?'' Jake asked, awkward. ''Yeah, sounds fun'' I asked honestly with a smile, and that got Jake smiling again.

''So... See you two then, I'm just gonna make my escape real quick'' smirked Embry and went back to the woods. I laughed as I looked back to Jake. ''Bells, you might wanna pull down your shirt'' he said, grinning. Whata? Shiit, I blushed and pulled my top to cover my black lace bra. ''Thanks for saying that _in time_, Jake!'' I said, pushing my hand to his side. ''Well sorry! A mans gotta enjoy the view'' he said grinning. I was sure that with all the smiling, his face was gonna stretch. ''Well ha-ha, now you got to share the view with a fried'' then I gasped. ''Bells, you okay?'' Jake asked, concerned. ''I just.. You will.. They _all _will see!'' I gapped. ''What are you talking about?'' Jake asked, looking confused. ''The pack. Will see me. Everything I do with you. They will feel!'' I panicked.

''Oh.. But Bella, it's not like that! We don't see everything! I try my hardest not to think of you while I'm phased, but it's real hard while you're my life!'' I had to smile to that. He said I was his life. I took a deep breath. ''Okay. Sorry, that I freaked out, but you have to admit that that's kinda creepy'' I said and laughed. Jacob signed in relief. ''I love you.''

AN: I have to cut this here 'cause I'm falling asleep here, and I want to post something today! well it's 1.30 am and it's a school night, so I have to go! Tell me what you thought, more beach action and a hot bonfire coming!


	4. Chapter 4

a Twilight fan fic

JPOV

After the little incident at out driftwood log, we wandered on the beach for a while longer, talking about all the things important to us. Just by talking, I knew. I knew that this was ment to be. Without all the magic _bullshit,_ Bella and I belong together. We fit. The thought is frightening as hell and at the same time the most wonderful one.

Shit, I sound like a girl from a teen movie, for crying out loud.

But I can't help it.

Bella and I decided to step by my place before the bonfire. This bonfire was going to be intense. It was practically and other memorial to Harry, and I had to tell that to Bella. She took it well, said she wanted to come and show her support. Gosh, I love her. And I'll need her there. Everyone is gonna be remembering things about him, crying their eyes out, grieving. It's going to be hard. I must have looked sad, because after a long silence Bella took my hand and joined it with hers, giving mine a small kiss.

We walked to my place and I found a note in the kitchen table, left by Billy

_Son, I already left to Sams, Seth __gave me a lift. Come around seven, and bring Bella. Charlie will be there. See you then. Billy_.

I showed the note to Bella and she nodded. At sad times like this, I loved that Bella was here for me, in the simplest gestures.

The clock was almost six, so we had about forty minutes to kill before it would be appropriate to make our way to Sams. ''So, what do you wanna do now?'' Bella asked and smiled slightly. ''I dunno. How about we just go to my room?'' I asked.'' Sure'' Bella took my hand and pulled me with her to my room.

My room was a mess. There were clothes and school stuff all over the place. My bed was unmade, like always, and the covers were in the floor. Man, I really need to clean up.

Judging by the look on Bellas face, she thought so too. ''Oh Jake'' she just signed with her hands on her hips. I had to laugh at the sight of her, and as she realized I was laughing at her, she poked a finder to my chest. ''Hey'' she laughed with me.

She sat down on the bed and I joined her. '' You gonna be okay?'' she asked, looking a bit concerned. I gave her a weak smile '' Yeah, it's just hard to see people I love in grief. Since I've been there, I feel even worse. I'm so glad I get to have you there for me tonight. Thanks for coming.'' ''Of course, Jake, anything'' she said and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed her back, sweetly slowly. '' I love you'' she whispered to my lips.

Then we just laid there, holding each other like the world had stopped.

Before I knew it, it was time to go. _Oh well._

When we got to the truck I opened Bellas passengers' side door and she smiled at me. She looks cute tonight, I thought. ''You're beautiful'' I said, taking in the sight of her. Wow. And she was mine. Ha.

She blushed ''thanks Jake.'' Before I could stop myself, I cupped her face with my hands and planted a sweet kiss on her blushing cheek. She giggled but when our eyes met, the amusement was gone. She parted her lips ever so slightly and about a second later I was crashing my lips to hers. God she tasted good. All I wanted to do is to taste her all over, see what she tasted like _elsewhere._. With out thinking I was pushing her against my car, grabbing her everywhere and planting kisses everywhere I saw bare skin. Man_, you should really stop now,_ I thought. I used all of my willpower to separate my lips off of her body and took a look at her. She looked so innocent and pure. No doubt the most beautiful sight I've laid my eyes on. ''God, you're makin' me crazy'' I signed. She just smiled at me looking a bit dumfounded. ''Umm we're gonna be late if we don't start to leave, Jake'' she said all smiles. ''Oh... Right. Bonfire. Harry. Right'' I tried to put my thoughts together.

She took a step to me and gave me a hug. A sweet little hug to tell me that she cared. That she was here for me. I smiled, and kissed her ear. ''Let's go''

BPOV

The bonfire was amazing. At first I felt a bit on the outside, but Jake made sure that feeling didn't last long. He introduced me to all of La Push. It was amazing that the whole reservation was there to pay their respects to Harry. Everyone was there for each other. I felt so special when everyone took me in with both arms open.

After an hour or so, everyone gathered around a huge fire on the beach. Billy and other elders told stories about what happens after death. They told how Harries soul was alive and well. The stories had a huge effect to the atmosphere. Small smiles were shown and warmth in the looks people shared. When the storytelling was over, Jake said he wanted to take me home. Charlie stayed in La Push, to support Sue so she didn't have to be alone with her kids tonight. Everyone started heading home so Jake and I walked hand in hand to my truck.

''That was amazing'' I said in awe. ''I know'' he nodded and opened the passengers door to me. ''Hey, I thought I'd be driving, you know, it being my car and all'' I said smiling. Jake showed me a small smile ''Mmm just be a good girl, Bells.''

I had no idea what he ment but I quietly got into the truck. I didn't want to tease him at a time like this.

The drive was quiet but still it wasn't akward. I don't think things could get akward with Jake, They never were. Finally he pulled up in the driveway. Before I could even think about it he was opening my door. I smiled when he helped me out of the truck.

''You okay there?'' I said. He looked at me for a few moments ''Yeah, I guess, it's just weird, you know. He's gone. Like really, vanished, just like that. Brings up a lot of memories, you know.''

Right, his mom. This must feel horrible for him; get him thinking about her too. Jacob never really talked about her with me, and I didn't want to push. But I do wanna show my support. ''Come inside for a wile? I mean Charlie isn't coming home anytime soon, and your own house is empty since Billy also went to Sues. Just come, talk and all?'' I laid myself out there, just waiting to be rejected. Jacob smiled and just nodded ''Thanks Bells.''

JPOV

We walked inside and I followed Bella to the living room. We sat on the couch, next to each other. Bella looked at me with an inviting smile. She laid her head to my shoulder and breathed into my neck. ''God it was a long day'' she said while stretching her limbs. I pulled her closer to me, and put an arm behind her head. ''Mmmhmm'' I mumbled in agreement.

I flipped trough the channels feeling emotionless. I just stared ahead, not caring what I was seeing. After a while I thought Bells had fallen asleep but she lifted her head and looked at me. I didn't even bother to meet her curious eyes. She lifted her body up and to my surprise came to sit on my lap. _What? Just? Happened?_ I must have looked dumfounded. She put her legs to my sides and sat down. ''Cheer up, will you'' she just said with a grin. She moved her hips a bit. That got me awake. _All_ of me. Her hands were on my stomach and slowly she stared moving then to my upper body.

I had this amazing girl ready to fall for me and I was ignoring her do to my own misery. She was my cure. _God, she knew me well_ I thought grinning. Her small hand reached my hair, and she pulled it pretty hard. ''Bells, you're _killing_ me'' she's such a tease!

''Oh em I..' she whispered seductively. '' You know'' she said while kissing my neck, '' Charlie isn't coming home tonight.. I don't like to be home alone.. Why don't you sleep _here_ tonight.. Protect me from, you know, vampires and such... it's _clearly_ necessary..''

I was already getting _hard_, but this was just too much. The thoughts and fantasies that came into my mind, _oh man…FOCUS_ I told myself. ''Umm stay here? Tonight? Sure, I could do that.. Why not'' I put my hands on Bellas tights. She giggled ''awesome.. So we don't own a spare mattress and this couch-'' she said and rocked her hips and legs harshly making the couch creek and me crazy. _Focus_ I told myself while she continued ''-this couch, has seen better days. Besides, it's kinda small for you'' She grinned again. ''So why don't you.. Sleep in my bed?''

Who was this girl? Where's my shy little girl? But man, was I loving this Bella! I had no idea she could say stuff like this! I decided to play with her ''Well, how ever you please, miss Swan.'' She smiled a bit and kissed my neck, breathed to it making my skin tingle and she bit my neck. _What?_ Well, she didn't **really** bite it, just a bit, well _what_? Before I could form a sentence she brought her lips to mine without letting them touch. ''I could get a nice hot shower, and go to bed. Why don't you.'' She kissed my left cheek''-go to my room-'' kissed my right cheek ''-and make yourself comfortable?''

''Mmmm umm eh yeah sure your room'' I managed to choke out. Why em I acting like a little girl here? I thought as Bella brought her lips an inch closer, and just when I decided to lean in, she baked out and got up and walked away to the bathroom I assume. _Whoa_, I mean _whaaaat_?

I got up and walked to Bellas room. It was all messy and Bella like. I could hear her showering in the next room as I looked around. There were clothes everywhere on the floor and the bed was unmade. I sat on the edge of the bed and breathed in Bellas sent. _Ahh_. I leaned to the wall and waited.

In a few minutes Bella came into the room. Her hair was wet and messy, her skin was wet and the strawberry sent was floating over her. She smiled at me and closed the distance between us. She grabbed my neck and kissed me finally.

There were no words to be said.

I grabbed her small frame and melted into her. She tasted _so_ good. We fell onto Bellas bed and she was taking of my shirt. What? ''Bella! Isn't this a bit, I don't know, fast?'' I said trying to catch my breath. She smiled ''Well, I thought about it… look at it like this: I love you, you love me, I trust you with all I have, my life and my heart. There's no one else I'd like to share this with and we've known each other for ages, so why should we wait?''

She had thought about this a lot it seems. I smiled. ''You do have a point there, Bella'' I grinned and kissed her..

an: HA I had to cut it at that. SO HEY YALL! it's been a while, sryy guys! It's just that I had no motivation what so ever to write! I think that there's no one I'm writing to then me so I thought what's the point to make time for this? I've been super busy, you know, with LIFE and all. Highs School, friends, hobbies, parties.. There's a lot going on! Blaa Blaa who cares BUT since the holidays are coming and all of my friends are travelling elsewhere so I do have a lot of free time in my hands! I'm a poor writer, and I just got soooo overboard and carried away with the ending of that chap but can you blame me? I always am missing a bit _balls_ for Bella, if you know what I mean. Well, that's that! Pliiiiiz find it in your hearts to review me even once, if not else, for Xmas sake! Happy holidays everybody!

I hope I can provide a Xmas gift of my own for ya, an other chap ha ha! We'll see, ta ta!


End file.
